


Let Him Go

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Constipated Logan, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Songfic, but it's also thanksgiving, four of them, kissing under mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: (Songfic inspired by Passenger- Let Her Go)Patton throws a multi-holiday themed Thanksgiving feast. And what's the use of having a Christmas area without a little mistletoe?Meanwhile, Logan is having some troubles. Especially with a certain emotion he's been feeling recently.





	1. Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY I KNOW THANKSGIVING WAS LIKE THREE DAYS AGO I'M LATE

Logan strolled down one of the halls of the Mindscape, a stack of books balanced in his arms, heading towards his room. It was his favorite time of the day; Study time. Not only that, but if was his favorite time of the month. It was the day just before Thanksgiving. The calm before the storm.

Patton was always stuck on the idea that Thanksgiving was underappreciated, to the point that each year he came up with something new to make the Thanksgiving feast more 'interesting' and 'entertaining' for it's guests. The day just before the holiday was quiet as usual. Patton was working on decorations and final ideas (More often than not, asking Roman for help). Virgil was... Doing whatever Virgil does in his spare time. Most likely listening to that PG-13 music again.

Speaking of music, Logan paused, as he heard a faint tune. He glanced around, but the hallway was empty. It had to be coming from one of the other Sides' rooms. He sidestepped closer to Virgil's and leaned closer. Nothing was coming from inside. He backed up a few paces, eyeing Roman's room. Maybe the Creative Side was singing?

As he walked closer, however, he heard that was not the case. Then where was it-

Patton's room. It had to be, or Logan was going crazy. He leaned over and heard from inside the Moral Side's room the tune in question. But it wasn't Patton singing it, and the lyrics sounded a bit sad.

_'Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home,_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go.'_

Logan freed one arm and cautiously opened Patton's door. Patton was sitting in an older looking chair, surrounded by usual keepsakes from the past. In front of him was a small radio that was playing the song.

"Patton?"

The other Side looked up when his name was called.

"Logan! Hello there! What are you doing?"

"I was walking past and I heard the song you're playing."

"Oh, sorry! Should I turn it down?"

"Are you alright?"

"Uh... Yeah, why do you ask?"

"The song doesn't sound like something you'd enjoy listening to... It's a bit more depressing that what I'd assume you listen to."

"Yeah, it is a smidge sad. I don't listen to this one as much. But it has a good message; don't take what you love for granted, it might not be there forever."

Logan gave a small nod, lingering for another second before closing Patton's door and continuing down the hall.

 

 

Thanksgiving day.

Patton shooed everyone out of the main area to set up decorations, and Logan was using this as reading time. As soon as the decorations were up, Patton would start cooking the dinner. Sometimes he started before the decorations were even out. Depended on what he planned on making.

He had just finished a page when Patton's voice rang throughout the Mindscape:

_"Party time!"_

He sighed, sticking a bookmark in his book and setting it on a table. He straightened his necktie and sank out and into the main area.

"Careful with your volume," He immediately reprimanded. "Thomas is trying to celebrate with his family, I doubt he'd appreciate the distraction."

"Sorry, but take a look at the decorations!"

The kitchen and main seating area were decorated with bright autumn colors and cartoon turkeys. A cornucopia filled with plastic pumpkins and fruits, as well as some fake leaves took up the very center of a table. A veggie tray and some other appetizers were set up around it.

However, the rest of the room was very, VERY different.

There was a fully decorated white Christmas tree by the window, along with some fake wrapped presents under it. Plastic snowflakes hung from the ceiling and the curtains were replaced by red ones with a pattern of cartoon reindeer. Paper hearts decorated the corner, along with a heart-shaped chocolate box hanging from the ceiling. The staircase was strung up with eerie orange lights, fake bats dangling from the top of the stairwell and jack-o-lanterns and black cats and ghosts decorated the wall.

"This is very peculiar, and very unexpected."

Patton waved at Logan from the kitchen. "I came up with the idea all by myself! I did the decorations by myself too! Virgil helped put them up, though."

Virgil gave a wave from where he was huddled, sitting on the bottom step on the staircase. "'Sup, Pocket Protector."

"So in order to make Thanksgiving more appreciated, you bring up three other holidays that people enjoy more than Thanksgiving?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

Roman rose from the corner with great bravado. "Greetings, and good afternoon! Oo, and wonderful job with decorating, Patton. Neat idea!"

"See, Logan? Roman likes it! And thanks, Virgil helped decorate."

"How's it going, Princey?"

"What got you out of bed?"

"Patton dragged me out."

"It's Thanksgiving! You have to socialize!" Patton reprimanded from the kitchen.

"But my bed is comfy."

The gathering went on uneventfully for about an hour before the food was ready. Roman helped himself gladly. Logan ate a little, but lingered apart from the rest of the group. Patton plopped a plate on Virgil's lap and gave him the Dad stare until the Anxious Side picked up a piece of turkey and started nibbling on it.

Both Roman and Patton tried to strike up a conversation with Logan, but the Logical Side dodged both attempts.

"You've been a bit distant lately. You ok, kiddo?" Patton eventually asked.

"I'm fine. I just don't like social gatherings as much."

"I know. But you seem more out of it than usual. And for longer, too. If you need to talk about anything, I'd be willing to listen."

"I'm fine, Patton."

"Alrighty then."

Logan broke away as Patton started talking with Roman. He silently wished this would be over soon. He had been researching a certain emotion lately, and he was trying to come across an answer. This gathering was taking away from good study time.

But then again...

Patton glanced over in Logan's direction and his face lit up. Logan looked back at him, confused.

"Lo, you're under the mistletoe!!"

He glanced up, noticing the mistletoe that had been snuck among the plastic snowflakes of the Christmas area. Roman burst into laughter and Virgil snickered in the corner.

"Ah yes, Viscum album. A popular decoration around Christmas time. Lovers are expected to kiss when found und-"

Logan was cut off by a kiss being planted upon his lips. He gasped pulling away and staring at the man in front of him.

Patton had just kissed him.

Roman had stopped laughing. The whole room was dead silent.

"Did you-" Logan couldn't finish his sentence.

Patton gave a small whimper, a look of hurt and shame in his eyes.

Logan bolted. He darted past Virgil (who made a noise of fear, trying to protect both himself and his plate) and up the stairs, dashing into his room and hitting the lock.

Patton remained frozen where he stood, lower lip beginning to tremble.

"What was that?" Roman whispered.

Patton choked out a sob, starting to sink down. Both Roman and Virgil called out for him to stop, but he didn't acknowledge their pleas.


	2. Aftermath

Neither Logan nor Patton emerged from their locked rooms the next day. Roman had tried to drag them out to the best of his ability, but his attempts proved futile. Virgil didn't come out either, but he left his room unlocked for Roman to peek in every now and then.

It was past noon when Roman, down in the main area, glancing about the untouched decorations about him, heard a door open.

Logan emerged into the main area.

"Oh thank- Wait, are you ok?"

Logan's hair was a mess, his glasses askew. His clothes were wrinkled and his tie was hanging loose. His eyes were red.

"... Logan. You look completely terrible. Have you been -crying?!?- What's going on?"

The Logical Side finally spoke. "I wasn't crying. I was simply awake all night studying. My eyes are stressed."

"You sound terrible as well. I'll get you a glass of water-"

"No need. Sit down. I can handle it myself."

Logan went into the kitchen and busied himself pouring a glass of water.

"Patton hasn't left his room all day. Virgil and I have been worried sick about the both of you."

Logan made a sound reminiscent to that of a humorless chuckle. "I doubt that."

"Both statements are true. What on earth happened with you and Patton yesterday?"

Logan winced and chose not to answer. He re-entered the living room, sipping his water.

"Why didn't you answer when I knocked?"

"I told you, I was studying. I didn't want any distractions."

Roman sighed, giving up on interrogating Logan. "Fine. But you could have at least told me what you were doing."

"That wouldn't have affected anything."

A thump came from upstairs. Both Sides froze. Virgil poked his head out, his makeup messily applied.

"Good morning, sunshine," He sneered at Logan before taking his usual place at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is Patton still in his room?" Roman questioned.

"As far as I'm concerned."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Logan inquired.

"He sunk out just after you left. Think he was crying, or about to anyways," Virgil informed.

Logan sighed, setting down his glass. He tightened and straightened his tie, straightened his glasses as well, and headed for the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Virgil asked, stepping aside to let him pass.

"I'm going to talk to Patton."

 

 

Logan gently knocked on Patton's door. No answer. He leaned a bit closer and listened. Sure enough, the faint sounds of sobbing reached his ears. He felt something strange in his chest. Probably some emotion he hadn't researched much on. But it _hurt._ Not physically, but it hurt.

He knocked a bit harder. "P-Patton? It's Logan-"

He stopped speaking. His voice had wavered. Since when did that happen? _What was wrong with him?_

The sounds of crying from inside halted. Logan cleared his throat and tried again.

"Patton I've come to talk to you."

The room was eerily silent. Had Patton left?

Logan jiggled the doorknob. Locked.

"Patton. Please unlock the door."

There was a slight sniffle from inside, but nothing else.

Logan sighed, giving up. He walked back to his room and glanced at the book he had left open. He read over the page it was open to.

_'Love can't be described._  
_It has no shape, it has no form._  
_Love is not an object,_  
_Love does not conform.'_

He closed the book harshly with a scowl, unceremoniously falling into a chair. All of his research just had him more confused. He had no clue what to do. The situation with Patton was just making things worse. He needed answers, but he couldn't get them currently.

An idea popped into his head. He dismissed it, but it slowly inched back. _What if..._

He couldn't do it. He'd make a fool of himself and it wouldn't even work.

He slowly reached for his laptop. _But maybe..._

 

 

He leaned against the door, straining to listen. Sobbing came from within, though it was softer now. Patton hadn't come out all day yesterday. He hadn't come out at all that morning, either.

"Patton?" He softly called. "It's Logan again."

Silence.

"You probably don't want to talk to me right now. I understand. Vaguely, at least."

He paused in case Patton had a comment. He didn't.

Logan sighed, glancing around the hallway. Roman and Virgil were probably cleaning up from the spoiled Thanksgiving festivities that no one had bothered touching since. They wouldn't be listening in.

"Patton, I-"

He hesitated. How should he say this? _Should he just do it?_ He took a deep breath and began.

_"Well, you only need the light when it's burning low,_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go."_

His singing voice was terrible, Logan was completely aware. Choppy and half spoken. He didn't plan on trying to fix it any time soon, either. This was a one time thing. He was NEVER singing again after this.

_"Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home,_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go._  
_And you let him go."_

He heard shifting on the other side of the door. He pushed down his nervousness and continued.

_"Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow, and they go so fast."_

Something was moving to the door.

_"You see h-him when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies."_

He winced at his mess-up, but kept going.

_"But you only need the light when it's burning low,_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go._  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home,_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go."_

He felt the door shift.

_"Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_But love comes slow, and it goes so fast."_

He heard a sniffle from the other side of the door.

_"Well you see him when you fall asleep_  
_But never to touch and never to keep_  
_Cause you loved him too much and you dived too deep."_

A voice on the other side of the door joined in on the song.

_"Well you only need the light when it's burning low,_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go._  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home,_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go._  
_And you let him go."_

Patton was much better at singing (And he knew the notes better) So Logan dropped out until the final chorus came around.

_"Cause you only need the light when it's burning low,_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go._  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home,_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go."_

At this point Patton had stopped singing and was sniffling quietly on the other side of the door. Logan let his head rest against the door and spoke the last line.

"And I let him go."

The two were silent for what seemed like an eternity before Logan heard the lock click. He cautiously twisted the doorknob, and found it now unlocked. He opened the door to Patton's red, tear-streamed face looking up at him. His glasses lenses were fogged.

"Allow me to do what I should have done two days ago."

Patton appeared confused for a split second before Logan pulled him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Passenger- Let Her Go  
> Also quoting from Love's A Gift From God (https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/loves-a-gift-from-god)


	3. Miracles Happen

Roman sighed, plucking the chocolate box from the ceiling. "How did you even get this up here?" He muttered.

"It was not fun. Patton made me get on his back," Virgil explained while he gathered the Halloween lights. "He literally gave me a piggy-back ride. But that was a piggy-back ride of _death."_

"I thought it was fun," Came an all too familiar voice from upstairs. The duo looked up to see Patton coming down, arms wrapped in a hug around Logan. The Logical Side was smiling- actually legitimately smiling.

"Glad to see you better and all but what the heck did you do to Logan."

Patton glanced at Logan, a shy smile spreading over his face. "Do you wanna tell them?"

Logan sighed. "Patton and I are in a relationship now."

Virgil's jaw dropped. Roman looked at the two in amazement.

"Well what do you know, miracles really do happen!" Roman wondered aloud.

Patton giggled, resting his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan put an arm around Patton and rested his own head on Patton's (albeit awkwardly).

"HOW?" Virgil gasped, finally finding his voice. "Is that even possible? What happened between you two?!?!"

Virgil fumbled his words, still dumbfounded by the revelation.

"How romantic! Congratulations, you two!" Roman chimed in.

Virgil gave up on trying to speak and he buried his head in his hands. "I think I need an aspirin. Or someone to hit me in the head with a metal baseball bat. Either one would work."

"I do not believe either medication or blunt force trauma would be helpful," Logan replied.

Patton giggled again, lifting his head to give Logan a peck on the cheek. Logan returned the kiss.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," muttered Virgil, while Roman just laughed.

 

 

"How about that?" Roman murmured in awe. He and Virgil were taking a break from cleaning up, as they had already finished taking down the decorations from the Valentines day and Halloween areas. Logan and Patton were working together to take down the Thanksgiving decorations. Roman had been watching them from the Christmas area that hadn't been taken down yet. Virgil lingered by the tree.

"What do you mean, Princey?"

"I know I said it before, but it's so romantic. Having an unrequited love, then kissing them under the mistletoe; to think they don't feel the same to find out they do. I feel honored to bear witness to such a love story."

Virgil sighed, looking at his distorted reflection on one of the ornaments.

"Say, Doom and Gloom, do you have anyone you have feelings for?"

Virgil's eyes widened, blush just visible under his foundation. He looked away from Roman, hoping to hide it.

"Ah! You do!! I knew it. Not even an emo mess like you is immune to the pull of love!"

"No! I am not in love!"

"You're denying it, it's so adorable!! Is it someone I would know?"

Virgil sighed again, louder, rubbing his temple. "Someone you're well acquainted with."

Roman seemed to deflate a little. "Someone who I'm- Virgil give me a name."

"Why should I?"

"I'm curious."

"I doubt he even feels the same an-"

"HE. IT'S A HE. Oh, how utterly beautiful! Another story of unrequited love! Or, just maybe, requited." Roman hesitated, turning back to look at Virgil. "So... who's the lucky man?"

"I'm not sure if I would call him lucky."

"Virgil, can you just tell me who he is? The suspense is killing me!"

Virgil glanced at one of the snowflakes hanging from the ceiling above Roman, stepping a bit closer. "Don't die quite yet, Sir Sing-A-Long."

"Ugh, just tell me!"

"Guess."

"Seriously? I don't want to do a guessing game."

Virgil took a deep breath, stepping a bit closer. "Well then. Here's a hint."

He grabbed Roman's shirt. "Mistletoe, Princey."

Roman had a split second to spot the mistletoe above him before Virgil pulled him into a kiss. When the two broke away, both were wide eyed- Roman with shock, Virgil with fear. Roman's shock melted away into a sly smile.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure if that's unrequited or not. Maybe one more kiss could help me decide?~"

Virgil gave a small smile that quickly turned into a smirk. "Just one?"

"Maybe a few more wouldn't be too bad."

The two kissed again, this time lasting longer. A loud squeal interrupted them, and they pulled away to see Patton bouncing up and down, clapping his hands.

"Love is in the air! This is perfect, this is beautiful! Me and Logan, and then you two! I just KNEW you had feelings for each other!"

Logan placed a gentle hand on Patton's arm to slow his excitement. Roman glanced back at Virgil, who looked rather petrified at the fact that Patton spotted them. The Creative Side pulled Virgil into a hug, deeply kissing him.

Patton watched, a large smile growing across his face. Logan held Patton's hand, turning to watch the other duo as well. However, Patton pulled Logan into a kiss of their own.

Secretly, Patton was glad he had Virgil sneak the mistletoe among the snowflakes. But we would never admit it out loud- Well, maybe not never...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, here we go! I hope you enjoyed this little fic I farted out. Comments are welcome! (And a kudos if you really liked it) Critiques, questions, suggestions, favorite movie, I don't care!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Google for teaching me the scientific name of Mistletoe.


End file.
